battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kotatsu Cat (Super Rare Cat)
Kotatsu Cat is a Super Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Cat Capsule. Its True Form was added in the 7.2 update, which increases attack power and grants the ability to nullify Shockwaves. Cat Evolves into Sadako Cat at level 10. Evolves into Octopus Cat at Level 30 using Catfruit. Pros: *Resistant to Floating enemies and may lower their attack power. *High stamina. *Decently cheap to produce. *Moderate attack speed. *Somewhat fast movement. *True Form nullifies Shockwaves. *Fair DPS, slightly increased in True Form. Cons: *Single-target attack. *Low attack power except in True Form. *True Form has slightly longer time between attacks reducing weaken capability . Strategy/Usage Essentially an anti-Floating Sushi Cat, Kotatsu Cat serves as a wonderful shield to protect your cats from powerful Floating enemies like Teacher Bun Bun. This cat is very useful against the Floating-type bosses that dominate the later stages of the game, such as Corrupted Valkyrie and Raging Bahamut. Its Shockwave-blocking ability in its True Form is incredibly useful against powerful Shockwave enemies like Crazed Titan Cat, Manic Jamiera Cat, Manic Macho Legs Cat and Berserkory. Hypermaxing or Ultramaxing him is also worth it, allowing him to survive way more hits and allowing the player to send another Octopus Cat right when the one that is currently on the battlefield dies. Although it may seem like a better pick than Cat Machine Mk 3 at first glance, Cat Machine has a better range, allowing a greater range of cats to protect it and it resists Reds and Aliens, allowing it to tank more hits against Red or Alien Shockwave enemies such as Two Can, Berserkory and Youcan. At level 25 and above, Sadako Cat, even without its true form, utterly DESTROYS the Perfect Cyclone. It can ALMOST solo the stage on its own! (It's recommended to bring Jamiera Cat in case Trolly Bloggers destroy the Sadakos) Sometimes, Octopus Cat may not survive until another one is dispatched. If this occurs, send in cats with abilites such as Weaken or Freeze to lower the damage amount Octopus Cat suffers from enemies and increase the chances for him to survive until another Octopus Cat takes his place. If this still isn't enough, try hypermaxing him as well. If someone want to get Crazed Bird, try your best to hypermax Kotatsu and bring long-effective area attackers to kill Rain D. and enemies in its stage Description Cost *Chapter 1: $480 *Chapter 2: $720 *Chapter 3: $960 Upgrading Cost Stats Catfruit Evolution Talents * Weaken: Increase weaken duration by 5f .17 seconds per level up to 50f 1.67 seconds. (Total Cost: 125 NP) * Resist Slow: Reduces slow duration by 16%, increases 6% per level up to 70%. (Total Cost: 125 NP) * Resist Freeze: Reduces freeze duration by 16%, increases 6% per level up to 70%. (Total Cost: 125 NP) * Curse Immunity (Cost: 75 NP) * Defense Buff: Upgrades health by 2% per level up to 20%. (Total Cost: 125 NP) Appearance *Normal Form: A humanoid cat crawling slowly while dragging a kotatsu, a Japanese heated table, with a bowl of oranges on it. *Evolved Form: Another humanoid cat with long hair crawling and dragging a TV behind it. Inspired from the Japanese horror movie Ring. *True Form: The same humanoid cat is now wearing a swimming suit, which resembles an octopus. The TV is replaced by a rocky shell. The shell has a mini octopus on it. Trivia *Sadako Cat is a reference to Sadako, AKA Ringu, the TV-haunting ghost from the horror movies series The Ring. *In Version 3 (Version 4 in Nyanko Daisensou), Kotatsu received the ability to decrease a Floating enemy's attack by 50%. *Even though the Catfruit Evolution Description said (s)he has increased attack speed, the attack speed actually decreased. *Even though the True Form's description says that it "weakens enemies", it still only weakens the floating (was specified in the other two forms). Gallery Kotatsu Cat Attack Animation.gif|Kotatsu Cat's attack animation. Sadako Cat Attack Animation.gif|Sadako Cat's attack animation. Octopus Cat attack animation.gif|Octopus Cat's attack animation. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/034.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a4%cd%a4%b3%a5%bf%a5%c4 *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p20cQCjZCno ---- Units Release Order: '<< Hip Hop Cat | Nekoluga >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Super Rare Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Single Target Cats Category:Cats with Resistant ability Category:Cats with Weaken ability Category:Gacha Cats Category:Shockwave Nullify Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Cats with Talents Category:Partially Resist Slow Cats Category:Partially Resist Freeze Cats Category:Cats with Defense Buff Talent Category:Cats with Curse Immunity